1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for parameterizing operating means connected to a data transmission medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Parameterizing software exists, such as, e.g., the FDT/DTM (Field Device Tool/Device Type Manager) software tool, for starting up and parameterizing operating means, such as, for example, field devices of an automation system. With the help of the FDT/DTM concept, it is possible to parameterize and to operate manufacturer-specific field devices. A software program bundled in an FDT package (a DTM is written by the device manufacturer) can access the field device in a point-to-point relationship via communication DTMs. The system administrator distributes the necessary DTMs and the FDT package to the system, insofar as these have not already been provided by a control station of the system. Users of the system can now use the device parameterizing software.
In another known concept, each manufacturer writes a device description for each device in a defined language, for example XML. This device description defines the device profile, i.e., possible adjustments of the device. The semantics are predefined, for example, by field bus user organizations. The administrator then distributes the device description to the system. Users of the system may now access the device parameterizing software with the help of system software (e.g., programming systems or network configurators).
A serious disadvantage of these concepts is to be seen in the fact that each field device and each system component must be parameterized individually, even when identical field devices and components are present.
A parameterizing apparatus is known from WO 2006/18395 A1 for generating parameterizing signals that are based on operating parameters that are individual to the device for one or more electrical devices of an electrical system as well as a corresponding method for parameterizing electrical devices. In the method described in WO 2006/128395 A1, for a plurality of electrical devices whose operating functions and operating parameters that are individual to the device are included in a memory storage apparatus, a list of suitable units is read out and displayed for the user to select a device, depending on the desired operating function.